


The Purloined Cookie

by Keolah



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Cookies, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light-Hearted, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Keolah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sten's cookie is missing. Who could have stolen it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Purloined Cookie

Kirlin Surana sat down next to the fire, laying her mage staff at her side, and stretched out her hands to warm them. So much walking! She'd never had to do this much walking when she was in the Tower. At least she had to do less climbing of staircases now, but now she was winding up having to climb _mountains_.

As she gazed into the fire, a shadow fell over her, and she looked up to see Sten beside her. The big Qunari towered above the elven mage even when she was standing, and from this angle he seemed like a terrifying giant. Even having traveled with him for some time did not shake that knee-jerk impression. One would think that, after having killed a high dragon, she'd be less scared of their friendly, huggable gray giant.

"Do you need something, Sten?" Kirlin asked timidly.

"There was a cookie," Sten said without preamble. "One with raisins. I was saving it for later. Now, it is missing. Do you know who took it?"

Kirlin frowned a little. "No, it wasn't me. I don't even like raisins."

"I did not ask if it were you," Sten replied. "I asked who took it."

"I don't know," Kirlin said, biting her lip. "Would you like me to find out?"

"I would," Sten says. "You seem to be good at finding things that have been lost, even if their very existence was doubted."

Kirlin sighed. "Alright, alright." Like she was going to tell him no?

Picked up her staff and leaning on it, she got to her feet again reluctantly. First, she approached Alistair. The ex-templar was currently polishing his sword.

"Kirlin," Alistair said, smiling up at her. "What can I do for you?"

"This is probably going to sound silly, but I'm looking for Sten's missing cookie."

"A grave matter, surely," Alistair replied, nodding with mock solemnity. "Now, what did this cookie look like?"

"It had raisins in it."

"What manner of barbarian would eat a _raisin_ cookie?" Alistair said with feigned shock.

"Sten, apparently," Kirlin said, glancing around and hoping that the Qunari was out of earshot. "The real question is which _other_ barbarian in our group might have filched it."

"Let's find out, shall we, my dear?"

The two of them went over to Zevran. The elven assassin was currently chopping deathroot, no doubt preparing some fresh poisons. Kirlin was glad that he didn't prepare their food, too.

"Ah, if it isn't our pretty flower of a Grey Warden!" Zevran said. "And the handsome rock of one, too. Have you changed your mind about--"

"Zevran!" Alistair interrupted, blushing fiercely.

"We're looking for a cookie belonging to Sten."

"Ah. Well, I daresay I would not be foolish enough to steal from a Qunari. Even I have standards. Now, Isabela on the other hand, her I could see doing something like that..."

"Isabela isn't here," Kirlin pointed out.

"And more's the pity, that," Zevran said.

Kirlin sighed and went over to Leliana instead. The redhead was tuning her lute and humming to herself. "Have you seen a cookie?"

"A cookie?" Leliana said. "No, I'm afraid not. Oh, did Sten lose one? He's such a big softie! Who would be so mean as to take his cookies away from him? That's like kicking a puppy!"

"Yeah, a seven foot tall puppy with a two-handed sword," Alistair said lightly.

They went over to Wynne next. The elderly mage was sitting by her tent, quietly reading a book. "We're looking for a cookie."

"Are you asking me to bake some?" Wynne said. "Just because I mended Alistair's shirt doesn't mean I'm getting into stereotypical grandmother duties now."

"No, no," Kirlin said. "Sten lost one."

"Oh, I see. Sorry, I haven't seen it."

"Thanks." Kirlin headed over to where the dog was rolling in the dirt next. "Hello there, boy."

The mabari hound looked up at her and barked happily.

"Did you eat Sten's cookie, boy?" Alistair asked accusingly.

The dog whimpered plaintively and flattened his ears back.

"Aw, poor boy doesn't like to be falsely accused," Kirlin said. "I'm sure he'd never do something like that. Isn't that right, boy?"

The dog let out a happy bark and wagged his stubby tail.

"That's a suspicious bark if I ever heard one," Alistair said.

Lowering himself, the dog bared his teeth and growled low at Alistair, who took a step back and held up his hands.

"Alright, alright. Even if you did eat it, I'm not going to argue with you about it."

"Of course he didn't," Morrigan said, approaching them and giving the dog a sharp look. "He's been eating herbs from my pack instead."

"Have you seen the cookie, Morrigan?" Kirlin asked.

"No," Morrigan replied. "I don't see why this is so important, either. Couldn't you just buy some more cookies in the next village or something?"

"I probably will, anyway," Kirlin said.

They passed by Shale, but Kirlin didn't think it likely that the golem had taken the cookie, so they continued on to Oghren. The dwarf smelled like a brewery, as usual. Where did he get his seemingly endless supply of alcohol?

"Oghren," Kirlin said, wrinkling up her nose. "I don't suppose you've seen a cookie, have you?"

Oghren opened his mouth wide and let out an enormous belch that echoed through the forest.

"Was that a confession?" Kirlin wondered.

"Guess so," Alistair said.


End file.
